Endless Pain
by CrazyLake42
Summary: Lil and Tommy are going out, but Tommy is becoming a jerk. Lil knows he is, but can't leave him. It's up to her friend to give her the strength to dump him, but her friends starts to have feelings for her. Problem is her friend is a girl, how will that af


Endless Pain  
  
Chapter 1- And it begins  
  
Summary: Lil and Tommy are going out, but Tommy is becoming a jerk. Lil knows he is, but can't leave him. It's up to her friend to give her the strength to dump him, but her friends starts to have feelings for her. Problem is her friend is a girl, how will that affect everything? Summary sucks I know...   
  
Warnings: May contain Femslash(Two chicks getting together) in later chapters, some harsh language  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own...   
  
A/N: Yo yo yo! Yet another story! Oh yes be scared, be very scared... This is my first femslash story ever made... I've written slash and that is fun so I'm like why not try femslash! hehe ::Grins widely:: So if you need to flame on that fact it will be ignored now if you flame on my writing skills that's a different story... So with that said on to the story! ::dances::  
  
Light blues faded into oranges, yellows, and pinks as the day ended. Soon the bright colors turned dark and the moon shone. Stars twinkled in the sky and the animals settled down for the night.  
  
Lights were shining brightly through squared windwos. T.v.s, and radios blaring in the houses. Computers turned on and beeping as new messages popped up on the screen. Phones were ringing and laugher was heard.  
  
Soon parents said goodnight to their kids, and the kids responded with a nod or hug. After awhile, the night became quiet as the t.v.s, radios, computers were turned off. Phones were hung up and the kids settled down for the night, well all except two.  
  
"Tommy!" Lil exlcaimed in the phone laughing, "You are such a dork!"  
  
"That hurts," came for the other end.  
  
"Trught hurts," she replied laughing. "What times is it?"  
  
"Damn! It's almost three!"  
  
"Shit, I gotta get off," she told him sounding disappointed.  
  
"Ok, bye. Love you," Tommy said.  
  
"Love you too, bye," she replied hanging up the phone.  
  
Lil got up from her computer chair and walked over to her bed. She got under her warm comforter and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
The next morning she was awaked by her twing brother, Phil.  
  
"WAKE UP LILLIAN!" he shouted.  
  
"What?" she asked mad.  
  
"Mom said you have to get ready. You two are going shopping," he replied.  
  
"Yes! I nedd new pants!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You already own, like, fifty pairs!"  
  
"Yean and you own, like, four!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Go away," she told him.  
  
"Yeah whatever," he said walking out of the room.  
  
Lil got off her bed and went over to her window. They sun was shining in the light blue sky. the clouds were white and the animals were out funning around.  
  
The she saw something that caughter her attention. Tommy was down there talking to toher girls. Getting us she hurried and got ready.  
  
'He's suppose to be grounded!' ran through her head.  
  
Finally after twenty minutes she was ready. She came ou of her room wearing tight blue jeans and a pink shirt that said 'Angle' in bight letters across the chest. She slipped on her flip-flops, and went to the kitchen.  
  
"When do we leave mom?" she asked g rabbing an apple.  
  
"Well you got ready fast, and now if you like," she replied.  
  
"Yeah," she said biting into the apple.  
  
Betty led Lil out of the house and to the care. Tommy ran over to her.  
  
"yo Lil," he said.  
  
"I thought you were grounded," she replied.  
  
"Mom let me off," he replied. "Where you off to?"  
  
"Mall, who are they?"  
  
"Some friends, you hav fun!"  
  
"Yeah bye," she asaid getting in the car.  
  
Kimi stood by her window and saw everything. She knew Lil was worried and Tommy dide help. Lil left and Tommy went back over his 'friends.'  
  
Kimi watched alittle longer and saw how Tommy flirted with them.  
  
'If Lil knew about this, she would be so hurt,' Kimi thought.  
  
Kimi waled away from the window and sat down on her bed. She put her head in her hands as she thought. Should she tell Lil or not? She wanted to be a good friend but she didn't know if Lil would believe her or no.  
  
"I'll tell if he does it again," she said to herself.  
  
The rest of the day passed by uneventful. Lil went over to Kimi's to show off her new clothes which consisted of: two pairs or pants, three pairs of shoes, and five shirts. She also got Kimi and herslef friendship necklaces. Throughout this whole think Kimi had to keep quiet. Finally at about 7:30 Lil went home.  
  
At about 9:30 Tommy, Kimi, Lil, and Phil signed online. Lil's friend Nikkin was on the web came, and the four were watching her sit there and do her homework.  
  
Mushroomhead_forlife: Man Lil your friend is HOT!  
  
Angel85: I've never looked.  
  
Mushroomhead_forlife: She is...  
  
Lil sat there and looked at the screen.  
  
'I can't believe he is telling me this.'  
  
Angel85: Kimi tommy thinks Nikki is hot...  
  
Dummy_bear: What?! ::yells::  
  
Angel85: he just said it! =(  
  
Dummy_bear: Want me to talk to him?  
  
Angel85: Naw, he's probably just playing  
  
'I don't believe that for a second,' Kimi thought to herself.  
  
Night_Foot_Sniffer: Kimi... have I told you you're my favorite person?  
  
Dummy_bear: What do you want?  
  
Night_Foot_Sniffer: What makes you think I want something? I'm hurt now.  
  
Dummy_bear: What do you WANT?  
  
Night_Foot_Sniffer: Math homework answers  
  
Dummy_bear: Ask Tommy or your sister  
  
Night_Foot_Sniffer: Already did... They said and I quote "NO!"  
  
Dummy_bear: NO!  
  
Night_Foot_Sniffer: Please ::gets on knees::  
  
Dummy_bear: NO  
  
Night_Foot_Sniffer: ::begs::  
  
Dummy_bear: Fine, send it later or come over and get it  
  
Night_Foot_Sniffer: ::dances:: LOVE YUO@  
  
Night_Foot_Sniffer:: You!*  
  
Dummy_bear: whatever  
  
Night_Foot_Sniffer has just signed off.  
  
Dummy_bear: Why'd your bro sign off?  
  
Angel85: dunno Kimi I'm bored  
  
Dummy_bear: let's start up a chate, you, T, Me, and Nikki!  
  
Angel85: Alrighty  
  
Dummy_bear has invited you to join her in a chat.  
  
Lil clicked on the accept button. She waited for the room to load.  
  
Dummy_bear: Hi all!  
  
Mushroomhead_forlife: Yo!  
  
Angel85: Hey!  
  
Instruction: Yo!  
  
Angel85: What's up?  
  
Dummy_bear: Nothin'  
  
Mushroomhead_forlife: sittin' here  
  
Instruction: I'ma turn the cam off.  
  
Mushroomhead_forlife: NO! don't do that! You're so hot!  
  
Instruction: Ok fine  
  
Dummy_bear: I have to go in a few.  
  
Angel85: I have to go bye.  
  
Angel85 has just signed off.  
  
Lil walked quietly to her bed and sat down.  
  
"He was just playing," she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah sure," she replied.  
  
"Great now I"m talking to myself."  
  
Quietly she got under the comforter and drifted off to an uneasy sleep.  
  
The next morning she got up and got ready for school. She as still feeling a bit uneasy about last nights conversation. At around 7:45 she headed out to the bus stop.  
  
"Yo Kimi!" she greeted faking a smile.  
  
"Dude what was wrong last night? You left so quickly," Kimi asked concerned.  
  
"I was really tired," she lied.  
  
"Ok, Tommy was a little stunned on the quick departure," she told her.  
  
"Really, what happened after I left?"  
  
"Nothing really. HIm and Nikkin talked, I just read. Then your bro signed back on. where is he by the way?"  
  
"Inside why?"  
  
"I have to give him the math homework."  
  
"You should have said no," Lil told her.  
  
"I coudn't he would have ended up bugging me all night."  
  
"He does that doesn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, but you have to live with him," Kimi said grinning.  
  
"Lil!" cam a deep voice.  
  
"Hi Tommy," Lil greeted.  
  
Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil walked over to them. tommy gave Lil a hug and Phil got the math homework from Kimi.  
  
"What was up with the departure last night?" he asked.  
  
"I was really tired," she told him.  
  
"Oh ok," he said.  
  
Soon the buss pulled up and the kids were off to school.  
  
"I hate school," Phil complained.  
  
"We know," they replied.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Hey did you know that the shortest sentence is 'Go'?" Chuckie said.  
  
"Really?" they asked.  
  
"Yep," he replied.  
  
"Anywants what are we gonna do after school?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Nothing that I know of," Phil said.  
  
"Liet's hit the mall then," he replied grinning.  
  
"Yeah alright," they all said except for Lil.  
  
'We had a date after school today,' was the only thought that popped into her head.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Is Lil over reacting to his actions or what? Is the story believeable? Well review and tell me what I need to fix or whatever! WMoOC's next chapter is still in the works don't worry I haven't ditched that story! Well yeah review! Peace  
  
Lake 


End file.
